Mistake
by Axia0613
Summary: CompleteAddisexaddex Want me to tell you? Want me to tell you what the hell happened that made me drink two bottles of whiskey and currently making my way to another shot of vodka? Alright then let me start from the very beginning. The beginning of our en
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm back!!! With another Addisex/ddex (who else?) fic fresh from my overdriven mind. I wrote this while I was supposedly doing my thesis… So forgive the grammatical errors, and let me know what you think. This is from Alex POV. Then the middle part of this fic is Alex telling you (readers) his side of the story…

Read and review guys… If I get at least 3-5 reviews I'll probably post the next chapter by tonight. So for now… tata

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

I know I made a mistake. And I regret it. I regretted it the moment I saw a tear fell from her eyes. I hurt her. Plain and simple. Hurtful and unreasonable. Unlikely, yet somehow inevitable. I don't even know why and how it happened --- That's a lie. Ok… so I did know how and especially why it happened.

Want me to tell you? Want me to tell you what the hell happened that made me drink two bottles of whiskey and currently making my way to another shot of vodka? Alright then let me start from the very beginning.

The beginning of my end.

The beginning of our end.

I fell for her. I tried to ignore it, but there are some things in life that is just out of my control. And this is a classic example that tests the limits of my control. As I was saying, I fell for her. Hard and fast. But I never push. I waited for her. Hell, I've practically pined for her. She's the first girl – no woman that makes me forget my principles. My 'relationships are for the weak minded' principle. She made me change my opinions. Of her. Of her field. She changed me.

You're wondering who? 'Can't you guess?

It's Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery.

That bitch! She destroyed me. I'm as more damage than I ever was. ALL BECAUSE OF HER. Of her half smile directed at me. The way "Karev" passes on he lips. It's sensual, slowly caressing her way into my heart. Her green eyes that can make any guy's knees go weak. The air of elegance that always seems to surround her every move. Need I say more?

She's the first woman I've truly come across with. All of the estrogen filled creature in this hospital, heck, in this world looks like a girl compared to her. It's not because she's perfect. No, it's not. Far from it actually. Her life is a complete mess. The reason why she's damaged. But whose not damage this days anyways?

"You're a good guy, Alex"

Aah there it was. The melting of the ice. This is where the hostilities between us disappears. Filled with a new kind of tension, none of us is willing to explore. Or so I thought. The near kiss in the NICU is proof enough that she wants me. Normally, I grab this weakness from whoever is offering (of the female population of course). But, now with her. I did things differently. Instead of kissing her, I apologized o her! I've become such a pussy. God. I knew hanging out with O'Malley has adverse side effects. Damn. But that completely caught me off guard. Seems like Dr. Montgomery wants her own little intern, did she? Next time, I will not lose another opportunity like that again. If there is a next time?

The answer came as we met "accidentally" at Joe's after O'Malley's father died. With her already at the bar, and I suddenly, quickly but still acting nonchalant grab a sit besides her. Do any of you thinks it's a mere coincidence? I think not.

This is it! She's kissing me. I'm kissing her back. It felt good. Better than what I've expected. Sweet, slow, unlike of my many other experiences. Sensual. The best word to describe our kiss. The best word to describe her. And then it was over. We smiled at each other and in that moment, with us sitting at Joe's with people surrounding us, we knew that if the feeling of our kiss were always like that, then we're in for the ride of our lives.

How right was that statement. Ride of our lives. Well, no road was rougher than our lives. And this is just the beginning of our road. Don't judge yet. I admitted that I made a mistake. But two takes to tango.

Or in our case, let's just say I'm no the only one who made a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow!... 6 reviews…thank you guys. Really appreciate it… (insert self advertising) ummm I have 2 other fics. 1 is a standalone and the other is an unfinished project, so if it will not be too much of a trouble for you pls read it and tell me what you thought about it…plz and thank you… ok as promised this is the second chapter of mistake…

Btw this is still from Alex POV…

Disclaimer: I still don't own nothing but my cellphone, ipod, and my trusted book, Medical Surgical…

For the record, I'm still sorry for the grammatical errors. So if any one wants to beta this story, I really need your services, that is if you're offering…) just a tip, reviews makes me happy and inspired. So if you take time to review this chapter, then I'll make time to write another one. DEAL? tata

I take the shot. It burns. It hurts like hell. If diamond is a girl's bestfriend, I would imagine that alcohol will be the guy's favorite thing in the world…Besides women that is. You're asking why? It's not because it makes us feel all "macho" and "manly". Nope. Not at all. On the contrary, it makes us vulnerable. It makes us an open book that's ready to be read by whoever took notice. It makes us feel good during the times we're feeling miserable. Because it makes us forget everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. Even for just a short while. It gives me a short time of serenity. A solitude in guise of slurry words and blurry vision. It gives us that false courage and confidence we only dream we have. But then the consequences of how many bottles I drunk will kick me in the ass the moment I open my eyes and realized, I was once again sober. And guess what? The pain washed all over me again. The pain I desperately needed to escape because I don't want to be consumed by it.

Hmmm… Much like my relationship with Addison. Notice the first name basis there, didn't you? Well of course we're using first names now. We're always at each other's throat, and I meant that literally. That should give me a reason to call her by her name right?

She hated it.

She said it made her feel dirty. Makes her feel guilty that she's getting it on with an intern. She kisses me every time she gets and yet she won't let me call her by her first name.

Hypocrite.

I tried to compromise with her. Tried to placate her. I willingly comforted her despite the anger I felt for her actions. I struggled to put her needs in front of mine. So, I respected her wishes. I never called her Addison in public. I've decided to be a good boy – man for her. I've let her page me whenever and wherever she needs me. I'll be the one that'll run over to her. Give her my love.

Give her my heart.

Give her my everything.

But it's still wasn't enough for her. I was hoping that in time, she'll see how serious I am in loving her. Sensing my sincerity, she'll learn to love me back. But that won't come sooner than I want it to.

"I love you Addison and I'm tired of hiding. I wanted to make this relationship-"

I was cut off by the sound of someone laughing. She's laughing.

The sound of her laughter, is always a joy for me to hear. Simply, because it's contagious and I feel proud when I'm the one making her laugh. Not this time though. What the hell did I say that made her laugh? I look questionably at her. She can't seem to catch her breathe, as she caught my serious and confused eyes.

"Oh you're serious"

"What, didn't you think I was?"

"No. Honestly, I didn't expect the word relationship much less love to be in your vocabulary."

That night was by far the worst night in my life. She delivered a hard, painful blow in my heart, in my pride. This is where she'd broken my heart into pieces and I'm left alone to pick up whatever's left of it. Melodramatic? Who wouldn't be? When the person you've come to love tells you that you're nothing but a booty call for her…

Ok so she didn't really phrase it like that, it was more like this.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry" she said as she put a distance between me and her. "I didn't mean to lead you on. I thought you're just offering something we've both wanted. For fun. Nothing more. Nothi-"

"Shut up. Stop it."

"Alex"

"No. I understand perfectly. I'm sorry I've ever told you what I felt. If I could take it back. I would. But I can't. So, there's only one thing left for me to say and that is. I'm sorry" I turned to leave as I glance one last time at her. "For the record, this right here" I motioned between the two of us. "It wasn't just 'fun' for me"

I guess our short time together helps me mature a little. It's hard for me to accept that she's just using me, needing me for sex. But what hurts me the most is that she thinks I'M using her for sex.

Aaaah pain. The story of my life. That night, I got drunk. And let me tell you, all that alcohol I've consumed that night served as my analgesic against the pain Addi- Dr. Montgomery gave to me…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: thanks for the reviews guys. This is a hard chapter to write. Simply because it's a bit dark for the Alex Karev we both know and love in the show. But I think it's still possible. Because I think that everybody has their own inner demons that want to come out, and in my story, Alex's demon got a little bit out of hand…

I'm still not changing the rating because I still think it falls in the rated T category, but if someone out there who think otherwise, just let me know… Sorry for the coarse language.

Not my best because I had such a hard time writing this…

jeffandjimmieschick – hey I thought I lose you. --- she has been with me since my first fic here in thank you for the reviews oh read her Alex/Mer fic it's quite unique and refreshing…

ChatduNoir –there will be parts containing Addison's POV in later chapters just pls. stick around.

bdagirl – oh oh you like soft Alex… then you'll probably not like this chapter… sorry in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing besides my cp, ipod, and my medical surgical book.

Still Alex's POV

Oh sorry. I kinda spaced out for a while there. Can you blame me? It's hard for me to remember that particular night. Sadly, that's not the worst of it yet. Karev – Montgomery is still not over. We still have more disasters coming our way.

Let me just get one thing straight, before I tell you the rest of our story. In this part you'll see a different side of me. The darker counterpart of Alex Karev. The one that becomes violent when pushed too far. The one who snapped when the pressure is just too much for him to handle. My inner demon, some might say. Just waiting for it's moment. Just waiting for the right time to extract it's revenge. Tortured by the pain and is now ready to fight back. Fight back with anger. With fury.

Two weeks had passed since our conversation in the call room. 14 days passed and I'm still collecting the pieces of my heart. It seems like everywhere I go, there she is. I told myself I won't miss her. But I remember what it feels like besides her. Hugging her. Kissing her. The feel of her hair in my face. Haunting me by her mere presence.

There are days when we (together with the other interns) were made to observe her surgeries and if I'm really lucky, I'm assigned as her intern.

"Karev, you're with Dr. Montgomery today."

"But—"

Miranda Bailey turned to look no glare at me. "I'll pretend, I didn't hear any buts from you. That was an order not a request. And I better not think you're brave enough to contradict my orders. We clear?"

"Yeah" I said. Today is really not my day. God, what have I done to deserve this. I know I'm not a good guy and all that. I had my occasional bad days, but come on. All the sufferings I had with this woman should be enough to cover all my the sins I have in this lifetime. Can't you give a bloke a goddamn break? Damn.

I sighed as I walk toward the nurses station to where Addi – Dr. Montgomery is sitting, doing her charts. I took my time observing her. She's still as beautiful as ever. As immaculate as ever. As if the on call room conversation didn't even happen.

That's not fair.

I feel like hell and I'm sure I looked like it. While she's still looking all composed and gorgeous.

She looked up and catch me staring at her. "Oh" She abruptly stand. "Dr. Karev" she stared at me with those soulful green eyes of hers. "Alex—"

"Save it. I'm only here because of Dr. Bailey's order." I said curtly, covering my vulnerability, trying to act tough. She will never see how much she hurt me. I'll never forgive myself if she saw my weakness.

"But—"

"Look, let's just save ourselves both the trouble, alright. There was an admissionlast night at this floor. 26 yrs old, 25 wks, gravida 3, para 0, with vaginal spotting. She suffered –"

"We've got to talk about this"

"She suffered from two spontaneous abortions. Her last preg—"

"Alex"

"Her last pregnancy resulted to placenta previa—"

"Karev"

I closed my eyes. Slowly counting to ten. Looked at everyone else besides her. That's when I felt it.

I felt her.

She's touching me. Touching my arm, while looking at me with those green eyes of hers. God, those eyes will be the death of me, I swear.

My control snapped. I grabbed her by the arm not caring that we're in the hallway of the hospital in clear view of anyone who decides to notice. I dragged her in the nearest room which turns out to be a supply closet. I locked the door.

"Look I'm sorry Alex—"

I grabbed her and slammed her by the door, cutting her off by putting my lips in hers. Hard. Bruising. Brutal. I can feel her resisting me. But I don't care. I don't give a damn. I knew I'm hurting her. Hell, my fingers hurt because of how hard I was gripping her arm. I'm sure by the time I let go, it will leave a mark. My mark on her. I like that. That's the only thought left in my mind as continue to ravage her mouth.

She's still resisting me. I don't want to stop. Never want to stop. But oxygen become an issue. So I released her mouth. Grasping for breathe, I smirked and said to her.

"Hmmm… why are you resisting? Isn't this what you wanted Dr. Montgomery? Fun sex?"

I never saw it coming, I just felt it. A sting on my check. Her hand grazing my skin. I stood there shell shocked a what just happened.

She slapped me. She fucking slapped me.

How dare she do that? She's not content on hurting me emotionally. She's hurting me physically too?

All hell broke loose.

I slammed her again at the door. This time, much more harder than the first time. Her red hair flying through her face. I can see that the blow affected her. It hurt her. I banged her head so hard, I notice she's feeling quite dazed and dizzy. "Don't ever do that again" I whispered in her ear. I started to tear her scrubs off of her. She's too weak to protest now due to the hard blow on her head.

"You are so beautiful" I said, admiration and lust seeping in my voice. I let her ruined scrubs fell in the floor. I caressed the sides and juncture of her breast.

I stood there looking at her. Playing with her while she's in a helpless state. Too hurt to move. Too weak to protest. There's nothing she can do that can stop me.

That's where I was wrong.

Once again, she proved me wrong.

Drip, drip.

I stopped caressing her as water run through my hands. Where s it coming from?

Tears. Tears from my green eyed goddess.

"Don't do this Alex" she managed to croaked out.

I moved away from her as quickly as possible. Feeling like a maniac and a bastard as I stared as her tear stricken face. Staring at her as she sits on the floor, topless. Rummaging her hand through her messy hair, no doubt assessing the damage the door and I inflicted on the back of her head.

I felt sick. Not because I felt guilty of what I've done or what I'm planning to do. No.

I felt sick because at the first time I've truly hurt her. I've shown her and made her feel all the pain she had gladly bestowed on me. I felt nauseated because instead of feeling guilty, I felt happy. Giddy that I somewhat damaged her like no one has ever done before.

"Is it fun for you now, Addison?"

I sneered at her and slowly made my way back to her again. I stooped low so that I can look at her eyes. I reach out, touching her hair. As expected, she recoiled from my touch. This only amuses me. "You deserve much more than this, bitch"

I stood up to open the door, turned to look at her, look at my handiwork. Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery, who's always physically perfect now look like this: wide eyed, messy hair, and puffy, bruised lips. I smirked at her and turned to leave the room.

Leaving her behind…

Ok so what do you think? Sorry for the grammatical errors guys. Still have no beta so this is the best I could do. 'till then tata


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: hey hey hey thanks for the reviews you guys… hmmm just wondering what happened to my first reviewers? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate all the people who take their time to review this fic, but I miss those who was with me in chapter 1…

Hope to hear soon from you guys…

Again forgive me for the grammatical errors. Still have no beta yet…

Oh I'm holding chap 5 hostage until I reach my 24th review…

Bwahahaha I'm evil right?

Disclaimer: I still don't own nothing but my cp, ipod, and medsurg…

Still on Alex's POV but the next chapter will be on Addison's POV

You felt disgusted right? I was. In fact, I still am. I remember it as if it was yesterday. And believe me, looking back, I'm sure I'll do things differently. That's one of the few things I wish I could change. One of those memories that's imprinted in my mind. Torturing me. The one that won't stop nagging me. Reminding me of my wrong doings.

Is it too much for you? Too dark? Too violent? Too evil spawn?

"Blugh"

"Uuh…" I moaned as I wipe my face. The same face that Addi – Dr. Montgomery slapped. The same face that was buried in the toilet for the last 2 hours. I felt nauseous. I felt sick.

What have I done? What the hell did I just did? I thought to myself as I once again felt the need to throw up. I hurt her. The last thing I wanted to do, and yet I still did it. I've still lost my control and hurt her both physically and emotionally.

I've become a monster. Worst, I've become my father. To hurt whoever the weak is. To be satisfied by someone else's pain and sufferings. The one who feeds at others misery.

Why is my eyes feeling hot and prickly?

Why is it wet?

Oh god. I'm crying. I shamefully wiped the tears off with my hand. Brushing my eyes so hard that it hurts. But I don't care. I just want to stop this nonsense. I shouldn't cry. Wouldn't cry. Crying is for the weak. One thing I've learned from my father.

I'm a monster. I'm weak. I'm a disappointment. A disgrace. Nothing but a boytoy. She'll never forgive me now. These are the things that continuously running around my head. I can't stop my tears now. It's uncontrollable. Cries racked all over my body. I felt such an emotional wreck. There's just too much. And there's nothing left for me to do but cry. So I did. I cried. I bowed my head and pulled in legs and just did the only thing a broken and defeated man can do. I cried and just let the tears flow.

Incoherent, crying and alone in the third cubicle of the man's comfort room at the third floor at Seattle Grace Hospital.

That's where and how Cristina said she found me. Passed out with a fever spiking to 39.5 C.

Cristina's POV

"Where the hell is he?" I said muttering to myself as I scan the crowd. I'm being send on a mission by the Nazi. To find Alex Karev and one of the nurses told me that they last saw Alex on the third floor. "Five pages and still nothing. Damn you evil spawn" I took out my cp and dialed Alex's number. Pick up. I have an open heart surgery scheduled in 15 minutes, if I don't get there in time because of this, there will be hell to pay…

Surprisingly or not… I heard a cell phone ringing behind me. Hmmm.. it's coming from the man's restroom. "Hey Alex, you there?" I called out as I sneak a peek inside the guy's bathroom. No answer but the phone keeps on ringing. "Evil spawn, if you're not here at the count of three, I'm coming in!" I warned him.

"One"

"Two"

Damn it.

"Three"

Ok no more miss little nice intern…

"Hey what are you doing here? This is a guy's restroom."

"Ok yeah… First of all I graduated at the top of my class, so yeah, I can read. But this is an emergency so shut it." I snapped at the guy, while still checking each cubicle.

I was a bit startled when a hand suddenly appeared in front of me. It's Alex's.

"Alex" I laid him in the floor checking his pulse and titling his head back for airway.

"Hey you," I pointed at the guy entering the bathroom. Luckily for me, it's one of the nurses. "Get me a stretcher here, give me 500 cc of PNSS and 1L of LR stat. Oh and page Dr. Bailey. Well what are you waiting for?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Alex muttered.

"What? What are you saying Alex" I asked

""Soo – rry"

"Just hang on, alright. It will be fine. You'll be fine." I was never really the one who whisper words of encouragement on times like this. It's more like Izzie's style, not mine. But after seeing Alex like that. So emotionally broken. I just can't help it. I wiped the tears off his face, hoping that human touch can somehow comfort him.

Never had I seen evil—Alex in such a sorry state.

Frankly it unnerved me. Alex is one of those guys who knows his own strength. It's really unexpected of him to lose his control over his emotions. Only one question lingers on my mind as we wheeled Alex in the nearest room available.

Why is he crying?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okaaaay so I didn't quite get my 24th review. But I think it was partly my fault. It has come to my attention, thanks to ChatduNoir, that I unintentionally (hehe because I didn't know) disabled the anonymous reviews… That said, here is the 5th chappy of mistake. And as promised it's in Addison's POV. Mainly just her thoughts on why she can't or won't accept Alex's feelings…

I still don't have a beta so again sorry for the grammatical errors… and I hope that you guys like it and won't find it boring… Not my best because this is the first time I write from Addison's POV…

Disclaimer: Pssst… Can you keep a secret? I actually own Shonda. You know the creator of Grey's Anatomy. SHONDA!!! Make Addisex happen, or I WILL FIRE YOU! Did anyone believe me?...

Addison's POV

"Ugh" My head hurts. I moaned as I rest my head into the door, willing the pain to go away. Damn he really did a number on me and the door. Good job Addison. You've broken yet another man. Congratulations. You've finally made Alex Karev hate you. You finally made him to leave you. Now, the only thing you got to do now is to convince yourself that the pain you're feeling right now is because of the blow in your head, and not because of the thought of not being with him ever again. Right… That's easy right?

I made the right choice, didn't I? To push him over the edge. To make him realized I'm not the right woman for him. It's not because I think that he can't handle me. No. Not because some might say that I'm way out of his league. No, quite the contrary, it's me who have the problem. He's younger than me. – Obviously I can't hold that against him. He's just too good to me, and frankly, I don't think I deserve that.

I'm touch of his constant effort in wooing me. I'm smiling a lot when I'm with him. That right there is a grudge against him. You ask me why? Why can't I accept him? His feelings. Why do I make myself suffer and not just take the good thing that's just right in front of me?

Hopefully, you'll understand me enough to get the answer to that later. First, I got to ask. Do you ever wonder why I didn't left Seattle after my divorce with Derek? Simple. Staying here, serves as my punishment. My very own hell. My cavalry. My road to closure. My penance to Derek. To Mark. To our relationships. And to myself. I need to learn how to let them go, because between you and me, I'm getting tired of always examining and reexamining my feelings between the two alpha males in my life. In my defense, it's not that easy to forget 10 years of marriage with Derek. Nor, can I ignore the sexual bordering tentative relationship I had with Mark.

So the way I see it. If I get used to us three working together, yet not completely, I could move on. And I'm happy to note that I already made progress. Derek and I are getting through from post divorce resentment to borderline friendly quips. While Mer - Grey and I (still not in first name basis yet, there's just too much history there), were talking. Not really talking, talking. More like coexisting in the same hospital without being the bitchy wife and the dirty mistress. If that's not called progress, then what is?

Oh there's still Mark. Well me and Mark never really had our 'serious, adult' moment. Why? Because it's always about sex with him. It's like he belongs to the 'one –track mind' group. In which he's the president – shows where his ego came from. But I can't really fault Mark. We had our problems. But without the complications of the sex getting in our way – I could probably consider Mark as a brother. Insert the 'eww' factor and setting aside the fact that we've practically done it everywhere. He's actually quite civil and decent. It's still mark though, so that seldom, SELDOM happens.

Back to Al – Karev. What I did to him? I think he needs it. I'm not justifying my actions or his. But let's delve deeper in our 'relationship' – if you could call it that. I admit I consciously hurt Alex. I continuously disregard his feelings for me. I had my reasons for doing this, some might say it's petty and unreasonable. I only have this to say. It's my life, and I'm the only one who have any right to do whatever I want with it. Even if it is letting go of what could be the best thing that could ever happen to a divorce woman.

Back to my reasons. I'm afraid of the past happening all over again. Karev has always been labeled as the next Mark Sloan. But seriously, Alex Karev is most likely to turn out like Derek Sheperd. When we were an intern ourselves. Derek had all that arrogance mainly because, admittedly, the guy is an excellent student. But as he matured, he learn to held his pride in check, but still continue to grow as a brilliant surgeon. Much like what Karev has been progressively doing.

S I was saying, I don't want to repeat the mistake I've done before. Being with Karev brought out feelings I've never felt ever since the first few years of my marriage with Derek. Raw passion. Lust. Affection. Affection that turns to like. And like that can possibly turn into 'love'. I had to stop it. Before it gets worse, and before anyone can get hurt. – That's too late now, isn't it?

Loving Alex Karev can be the worst thing I could possibly do right now. First off the attending – intern relationship was 'supposedly' frown upon, especially if the said attending belongs to the female population. Second is my insecurity because let's face it, I'm older than him. He can have any woman he wants and he's going to pick me? Unlikely. And lastly, I don't want to put or share my baggage with him. I don't want him to carry any of my problems. I don't want him to heal me before I can heal myself. I don't want him doing anything for me. Because it made me realize I can never repay him back. Because all I can give him is my dirty, damage soul.

Who in their right mind will want that?

Next chapter is the Alex – Addison confrontation post oncall room conversation…

I just like to say this: LAKERS wake up! I know it's hard to win games because of the injuries but come on don't just give up. You have capable guys that can shoot 3s so don't lose hope and keep fighting. Damn.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: this chapter's a bit short still on Addison's POV. Don't have much time to write because we're having a practice defense of our thesis. And since I'm the leader of the group, I guess it's time to put my 'responsible face' on… Haaaay just one more year of school… One more freaking year…

Stop the babbling already and onto the story…

Disclaimer: SHONDA! You know what to do right?

"Dr. Montgomery"

I sighed as I turned to look at Dr. Bailey. "What can I do for you, Dr. Bailey?" I ask politely, not really in the mood to talk to anyone, especially if I'm only wearing a bra underneath my lab coat. The lab coat, I luckily found in the supply closet, where Al – Karev and I had our… 'conversation'. I know I could have called Callie and all, she can bring me a new scrub top and a whole lot of questions, so I figured, it's not a good idea after all.

"Dr. Montgomery… Why are you holding your lab coat like that?" Aaaah the ever observant Dr. Bailey asked, a tone of suspicion hinted in her voice.

"Holding like what?" I said as I gave her my best 'I'm innocent' look.

"You're clutching it like you're freaking cold and I know it's not because of that because for the first time this month, I woke in a perfectly sunny day here in Seattle. What are you hiding." There it was again just a little amount of suspicion creeping in her voice.

I was never the one to be comprehended by anyone. Because I consider myself as one of the 'good' girls. The ones who can't help but to break the rules and still manage not to get caught. I'm also a 'tough' woman, if needed. Because I trained myself to not to be scared easily.

Well, a lot of good did that training did to me today. There's no one in this hospital – in this planet that's trained to "unscare" him/herself in the presence of Miranda Bailey. Not the chief. Not even me.

"I ah spilled my juice on my top and ah I don't want to caught anyone sneaking a peek. So…" I was never a good liar. I think that's why my marriage with Derek ended. There's nothing to do now, but to hope against all odds, that she believe my flimsy excuse.

"Hmmmm…" Still looking at me with those narrowed eyes of hers. Don't lose eye contact. Don't lose eye contact. "Alright, I won't push for now," Phew. "But remember, I always. Always now what every little thing that goes around in this hospital. And if you think for one second that you can get away with your half minded, pathetic excuse, think again. We clear?"

"Crystal" I gulped. "But just so you know, I'm not hiding anything."

"Let me be the judge of that one."

"Okaaay, now what can I do for you Dr. Bailey" I put on my best 'professional voice, hoping to steer the conversation away from my suspicious actions.

"I'm going to go home and check up on (insert name of Bailey's son). The husband says he won't stop crying and what not. Men, never really can do anything any yet we still can't leave without them. And I want you to cover my interns while I get to spend my two hour break with my son, which if I could also point out, your godson.

"You do know I'm your boss right and I get to be the one ordering you, not the other way around. And what about my surgeries?"

"This is a favor from a friend. And there's no pregnant woman needing your help today Dr. Montgomery."

"But I ah.."

"Did I mention, HE's your godson. He could be sick, you know.

"Alright, alright, jeezz…"

"I knew you'll see it my way. The interns are assigned to one patient each. I don't trust them enough to handle another one, while I'm not in here, so it wouldn't be that hard. I'll be back at three hours max."

"But you said you'll only be gone for two hours!" I called onto her retreating back. The only sigh that I knew she heard me was the wave of her hand. Damn. Why does she do this to me?

I'm all for the 'avoiding' Karev campaign, and God practically push me towards his way. This is really not my day. I thought to myself as I made my way to the locker rooms to find a new scrub top.

Ummm the Alex/Addison confrontation post on call room conversation WILL happen I just got to cover all the basis first… I forgot the name of Bailey's son and I can't check it because I lend my Grey's dvd to my friend so if you'll be so kind to tell me, I'll be happy to edit it. Alright off to my 9am appointment in which I'm already running late… tata


	7. Chapter 7

Just a little update to let you guys know that I hadn't abandoned this fic… Just got a little busy studying for finals and what not…

Disclaimer: None of Grey's Anatomy is mine. But if it was, there will be an Addisex and Bang all throughout the show!…)

Addison's POV

Good afternoon interns. I'll be substituting for Dr. Bailey in the next few hours. So let's go do your rounds." Hmmm so far so good. I didn't see Karev in the group. Maybe he went home after ummm our 'conversation' Or maybe he's fetching coffee for Mark again. Or maybe – wait. Stop doing this. How could you forget him if you're keeping tabs at him. I scolded myself. "Room 314, whose patient is this?" I ask as I open the door to room 314.

(Should I leave it here? Who is the patient in room 314? Guess you'll find out in my next update huh?)

(naaaa…. I'm not that evil… On to the story…)

"mine" Mer – Grey answered.

"Alright present the case then."

"29 year old with abdominal pain on the right lower quadrant scheduled for appendectomy in 2 hours."

"Send a nurse here to prep her for the operation" I nodded to her as the other interns follow me to another room. "Room 315, whose patient is this?"

"Mine" Cristina said a bit solemnly but I was told that Yang always did have a serious, frowning face. So I didn't pay any attention to it. I look at her expectantly. Waiting for her to present the case, not really noticing who the patient is.

"23 years old, male, suffered from severe dehydration and high fever."

I raised an eyebrow at her and ask." This is not a surgical patient?"

"Ummm… no."

"Ok then why would Dr. Bailey assigned you to him?" It would be unlikely for Miranda to assign this patient to her interns. Unless of course, Yang did something totally outrageous that Bailey felt the need to punish the intern. That wouldn't be surprising.

I look at the chart of the patient as I waited for Yang's explanation.

'Alex Karev' the chart reads 'Alex Karev' I squinted my eyes, just to be sure that I've read the name correctly.

"I'm assigned to this patient because I'm the one that found him in this state. And as you know he's one of us so…"

I didn't even hear the rest of Yang's explanation. Too busy in studying Alex. God he's pale. Choppy lips. Deep breathing.

"What's his latest vital signs?"

"He's fever is still high 39.5. We're administering antipyretics for the last two hours but still no change in his temperature."

I pulled my thoughts together and tried to act cool. First things first, stop looking at Alex. Oh God. This is my handiwork. How the hell could all this be happening in just one day?

"Dr. Montgomery."

"Ummm yes. Uh continue with the antipyretics. I want him monitored q2 and let me – or Dr. Bailey know if there is any change. To the rest of you." I said motioning to the other interns. I needed to get out of that room fast. Because if I didn't, I'm afraid the others will notice how affected I am in seeing Alex in that state. "Come on we still got rounds to do." I turned to leave the room masking my concern for Alex, at least for now.

AN: ok q2 means every 2 hours

v/s means vital signs

antipyretics is for Alex's fever


	8. Chapter 8

AN: The post 'on call room' convo will happen I assure you…so pls be patient and stick with this fic…

Disclaimer Grey's Anatomy is not mine. And it will never be mine.

Hmmm 10 pm. The interns should have gone home by now, right? I mean it's way past their call time. They should go home, get some rest after a day's hard work. They should do that, not hovering in Al – Karev's bedside!

"Psst! Callie" I whispered as I walked towards her and the nurse's station. Making sure that Al – Karev's room is directly at my sight.

"You do know that we're adults now, right? And the more you whisper. The more likely other adults will pick up on it." Callie whispered back as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Funny. So ummmm… did George said anything about going home?

"Yeah, he said the other interns will go home right after the say their goodbye to Alex."

"Say their goodbyes? They have been in their for at least an hour. How much pleasantries can be said between a roomful of interns and un unconscious patient?"

"Ok Wait a minute. Did I miss anything? Why are you suddenly acting stalkish at them? Oh my God! Don't tell me you've finally cracked and you decided to kill Meredith? I mean I'm your friend and all so it's probably my duty to stop you or something."

"No… Ummm…"

"Wait! You've finally admitted that you're a lesbian! And since Yang is with Burke that only leaves Stevens. I must say you have a pretty good taste if you're after – "

"No – Callie…"

"Wait. It can't be George – 'coz you know I'm married to that man and if you're pursuing him, you're kinda violating the unwritten code of friendship about not stealing another friend's boo, right?"

"No. Definitely not that!"

"Ok fine I give up. Why don't you just tell me why are you suddenly interested in Bailey's interns? It can't be Alex cause you know the guy's unconscious – Oh. Oh." Callie stopped as she saw my guilty expression. "It's Alex Karev that got your eyes glued in that room right?"

"No! Of course not. Not really. Ok Kinda." I admitted with a long sigh.

"Ok how, when, where, and why did this happen?" Callie ask me. Aaah there she was in her 'you're busted and you got to tell me everything' mode. I sometimes, silently didn't want to have friends, especially if they are all like Callie, intuitive, bossy and most importantly don't know what the word 'no' means.

"How and when did what happened?"

Uh oh.

"Dr. Bailey!"

"Miranda!"

Oh shit.

"I repeat how and when did what happened?"

Ok Addison think fast!

"Callie married the help!"

"Addison!"

"Oh please that news was like 2 months ago. Now tell me what did I miss around here?"

"Karev is unconscious and dehydrated."

"I know that already before I left for Tuck, now are you going to make me repeat the question again?"

"Addison and ---"

"So, how was Will!" I managed to squeak out as I elbowed Callie a sign for her to keep he mouth shut. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah. Tuck is fine. Just a little cold. We've brought him to Dr. Hangor" (one of the clinical instructors in our school. I have great respect for this superwoman.)

"Dr. Hangor, the pedia on the 2nd floor?" I ask hoping to steer the conversation away from the Karev – Montgomery disaster.

"Yeah you know her?"

"I think I met her at a seminar last month. Brilliant doctor. Don't worry you have the best pedia for young Will."

"Ummm… hello… Can we go back in busting Addison now?"

Oh crap. I forgot about Callie!

"Yes, Addison, tell us what happened between you and what's his name?" Bailey asked narrowing her eyes at me. Callie smirked triumphantly as she put her hands on her hips while I tried to think of possible ways to kill the orthopedic doctor.

Sometimes, silently I really don't want to have friends.

---George's POV---

"Ummm… excuse me…" I started, didn't really know who to address in the three alpha women.

"What!" All of them turned to face me as I gulped nervously. Seriously, this three women scares the hell out of me.

Callie for one – simply because she's my wife. She has the power to strip me of my husbandly privileges. Need I say more?

Dr. bailey – the mother of all Nazis! I swear that woman is the scariest thing alive. If she's pushed too far I can actually believe that she can eat another human being. That's the reason I'm really trying hard not to get in her bad side.

Dr. Montgomery – labeled as McSatan! Who'll probably send half if not all the male population of this hospital towards my direction if I dared to cross her path.

Seriously? Do you understand how I felt right this very moment? When the three scariest women of my life just stared at me with narrowed eyes, no doubt pissed at me for interrupting their discussion.

Breathe George, breathe…

"Ummmm… We're heading home now. Just want to ask if Callie is ready to go too?"

"You're just going home now?"

Gulp. "Yes Dr. Bailey umm we're kinda hoping Alex will wake up and we're still monitoring his temp."

"Yeah? Is there any change in his v/s?" Dr. Montgomery ask as the two other women turned to glance at her.

What is going on?

"Ummm yeah his temp drop to 39 so I guess it's just a matter of rehydrating him. It's lucky Cristina found him before he develop complications leading to pneumonia."

"Right. O'Malley go tell the other interns to go home. You'll see Karev tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am. Callie you coming?"

"Yeah just have something to take care of. Give me 10 minutes will you?"

"Alright. I'll wait for you outside ok?"

"Oh just hurry it up O'Malley."

"Yes ma'am - Yes Dr. Bailey."

----end of george's POV---

"Ok Addison time's ticking and we're still waiting for an explanation!" Callie turned to look at Addison, surprised that the red haired doctor was nowhere in sight.

"Oh she's good." Dr. Bailey drawled a slight smirk plastered on her face. "You can run Addison, but I'll make sure that you can't hide."

----Addison's POV---

Phew that was close! I thought to myself as I ducked into the nearest on call room. Now all I have to do is wait for at least 10 minutes just to make sure all of the interns including Dr. bailey and Callie are nowhere near Karev's room.

2 mins.

4 mins.

5 mins.

Ok that's it. I can't wait any longer. I sneak a peek toward the nurse's station. Ok. Coast is clear.

"Addison!"

I spoke too soon.

"Lower your voice Mark" I hissed as Dr. Mark Sloan is slowly approaching me.

"Ok …. Don't even want to ask what's gotten into you Addie. But we gotta talk."

"Does it have to be right now? 'Coz I'm running a litlle late."

"Going where? I checked your schedule and it's way past your call time! Where are you going anyways?"

"It's uh not any of your business."

"Aah. Is that a guilty tone in your voice Addie? Going to another man when there's one available right in front of you?

"What? No no man. There's no man."

"Really? Then pray tell why are you blushing?"

"Because you're embarrassing me, badgering me with something that shouldn't be any interest of yours."

Mark just look condescendingly at me, not really believing a word I just said. "I'll let you off the hook for now because I'm such a nice guy.

I snorted at that. Mark Sloan? Nice guy? "Look mark don't even try that 'nice guy' act at me ok. I've been there and believe me your charm? Not really what got me in your bed."

"Oh so you admit it's my extremely good looks and sexy body that got you in my bed?"

"Don't flatter yourself mark. It's me, my decision that got ME in your bed. And it's MY decision again not to go down that road again. Get that in your head and maybe, just maybe it will inflate your ego back to it's normal size.

"Hmmm… So I guess asking you to spend the night with me is not such a good idea, huh?"

"Unbelievable!" I threw my hands in exasperation. "Why me? No more girls willing to play nurse for you?"

"Nope. Not really. Ever since Torres got married, all the nurses in this floor seems to get too attached after spending a night with me. God, is there no one who understands 'one night' policy anymore? But then again Seattle Grace did have 5 floors, so it's there loss not mine."

"Great Mark. And you wonder why a relationship between the two of us won't work" I started to walk away but was stopped by Mark's hand on my arm.

"Addison, when you're ready to take me seriously. You know, you should know, that I will never cheat on you ever again. I'll do anything to make you happy. Keep that in mind, alright Addie?" He said as he turned and walked away from me.

Huh, that was weird. I allowed a smile to grace my lips. Romantic, yes. But definitely unexpected.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: hey hey thanks for the kind reviews, it really made my day. Ok someone point out that Addison shouldn't really let Alex off the hook with what he did to her in the on call room, don't worry she may not be willing to acknowledge it in this chapter, but it will be discussed in the next few chapters… There will be an Addisex moment here, not quite the confrontation most of you are waiting for but I'm still hoping that you'll like it… Alex will finally be awake from his stupor in the next chapter…

Oh just to clear some things, there will be no Maddison in this fic maybe some friendship but definitely no love and reconciliation between the two I'm an Addex fan through and through. And I notice that in the past few chapters I keep repeating the post 'on call room' convo – my mistake it's supposed to be post 'supply closet' because this is where the Addisex violence happened. Hehe sorry.

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine and sadly it will never be mine.

"Olivia"

"Yes Dr. Montgomery"

"How's patient 315?"

"315? Hmm.. oh you mean Alex.?"

"Yeah Dr. Bailey requested me to uh check up on him." Another lie had passed my lips, this time hoping that the nurse will less likely pick up my lie.

"Really, Dr. Bailey 'requested' you that huh?" She said as she eyed me warily.

"Yes is there a problem?"

"No. None at all. His last temperature was recorded by the interns, they said it got from 39.5 to 39. I was going to his room now actually. Yang ordered a TSB done to make his temperature drop."

"Oh. So you're going to Al – Karev's room now?" Damn it. What is it with this people. All I was trying to do is to get a moment alone with Karev, to look if he's ok, and then there's always someone getting in my way.

"…so do you mind?"

"Huh, sorry what?"

"I said I'm really busy right now and I think I heard from Dr. Sloan that you're off duty started an hour ago? So was wondering if I could 'request' that you do the TSB to patient 315?"

Wait. Was that sarcasm I the nurse's voice?

"Ummm. Ok? Since your busy and all. I mean anything to save a patient's life right? Not that Al- Karev's life is in any danger. I mean –"

"I get it Dr. Montgomery. And for the record, Dr. Bailey had seen Alex's chart 5 minutes before you ask me about his v/s. So really, I didn't buy any of that 'Dr. Bailey requested' crap." She smirked at me as she put the basin and towel in my hands. Her speech rendering me speechless as I watch her walk away.

Why is it that when Karev and I are over, suddenly people are jumping into conclusions that we're doing something we shouldn't be doing?

"Hey." This was the only word I said for the last 30 minutes I entered his room. I just stood there, staring at him, hoping that he'll get better soon. There's just too much issues that not yet discussed. Too much wounds reopened. Too much regrets and words still left unsaid.

"Ummm… So how are you?" Stupid. Of course he can't answer, he's unconscious for Christ's sake! "Ok that was dumb. Obviously, your not in a good state." I said half smiling as I put the basin at the table. "This is really not my job but ah Olivia, yes the nurse you used to slept with kinda requested me to give you a TSB, just until your temperature gets back to normal." Stop babbling Addison. He can't even hear you so stop talking.

I traced his face with my hand and just like that memories flooded my mind. I remember different images of Alex. Sweet Alex, who's just eager to please me. Funny Alex who always seem to get a smile out of me. Sexy Alex, whose lust for me is insatiable. Romantic Alex, the one who cuddles after sex and just say the perfect words that I want – needed to hear. Broken Alex, who cried and hurt when I've broken his heart. Angry Alex, the one that used violence to avenge his broken heart. I crossed my eyes at that. Not really a good memory for a time like this.

I picked up the towel and started to wipe his arms. His arms are my favorite part of his body. It's where I always felt like I fit in. The one that coforts me. Holds me, after sex or just because…

_Flashback_

_I looked up as the on call room door opened. Surprised at what I saw._

_"Karev"_

_He didn't reply. He just scooped me towards him and gathered me in a hug._

_"What…?" I stammered as I tried to get away from him, praying that someone won't walk in on them._

_"Alex…" I hissed as I continued my struggle._

_"Don't worry Addison, I lock the door, so no one can get in." His voice weaken my resistance as I stopped my futile attempts and just relax in his arms._

_We fit so perfectly. As if my body was carved especially for him. It may sound cliché and all but what I felt that moment can only be described as the 'perfect bliss', the when you found the one who you felt complete with._

_"You do know that it'll look even more suspicious now that you've lock the door right?" I whispered as my hands slowly made their way to his back._

_"Will that be so bad, Addison?"_

_And just like that the bliss, our moment was over._

_I didn't answer as I let the question hung in the air. I know what he wanted to hear, but if I gave him that answer we both know I'll be lying. I know he want to let others know about 'us' but I said it over and over again I'm not ready yet. Oh he's being patient about it. Surprising actually, he's known for being rash in everything he do, yet he's trying so hard not to push me in this, although occasionally reminding me of the inevitable._

_"Why are you hugging me anyways? Everything alright?" I ask hoping that he'll notice that I don't want to talk about the whole 'us' thing._

_I can hear him sigh in defeat. And I know that this conversation was again put on hold,. Safe again. At least for now._

_"No reason. Just because I hadn't seen you since this morning. Just because I miss you."_

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the memory. He really is a sweet guy underneath all that 'arrogant son of the devil' attitude. He's a decent guy. A trait that I find very appealing. Not really that hard to love.

He stirred gently. I stopped my movements hoping that I didn't wake him. I'm not sure that I can explain coherently when he opens his eyes and saw me wiping his chest. Thankfully, god had finally given me a break. Alex didn't open his eyes, just crunch his face a bit. Probably dreaming.

"Sorry Addison."

I did a double take at that. I thought for certain that he's really awake but it looks like he's just mumbling to himself. But that's not what force me to look closer at him. No, not the mumbling part, but the way that he had said it, the way a tear slowly escaped his eyes. I wiped it gently, slightly afraid that I might wake him, but still trying to soothe him. "Ssh it's alright . I understand ok, and when you woke up we'll talk about it. But for now, just rest ok. I'll be here when you woke up." I whispered as I put a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Ahem, am I interrupting something?"

I froze as I look towards the door and was met by an unwavering gaze of Olivia (what who did you thought it was? wink)

"No, not really. Checking up on me?"

"Well visiting hours ARE way over. And um I'm not that busy anymore so…"

"I understand Olivia." I rubbed my eyes as I felt the signs of exhaustion weighing on my shoulder. "I'll just check his temp, alright? See if the TSB had worked."

"Hmmm… good. 38.5 that's better but still keep him on his meds, just to be sure. And the LR's running a bit low, so can you change it?"

"Yes, Dr. Montgomery."

I turned to leave the room but stopped when I reach Olivia's side. "And can we keep this between the two of us?"

"Is that an order too Dr. Montgomery?"

"No. Just think of it as a 'request'. Can I trust you not to make this a gossip headline? 'Cause you know, as a surgeon, I have my ways in making sure someone's mouth stays close."

She gulped as she stammered. " You're un an OB GYNE. What are you gonna do, get me pregnant?"

Oh no she didn't. "Ten years in medical school. Did you think that being an OB is all that I've learned?" I said as I raised an eyebrow hoping that she'll get the message.

What surprises and annoyed me is her reaction to my threat. She had the guts to smile at me. She actually smiled at me. "It's obvious that there's something going on between the two of you, and I might be jumping into conclusions here, but I think it's a safe bet that you have something to do with Alex being in the state that he is in now. But don't worry, I won't breathe a word of this to anyone. After all, what goes on between a patient and a doctor is confidential right?"

Hmmm… She had guts, I'd give her that. I smirked at her in thanks and headed for the door stealing one last glance at Alex and headed home.

LR – Lactated Ringer for rehydration

TSB – tepid sponge bath, it helps lowering the temperature of a patient with fever.

On the last chapter, I attempted to insert a little comedy, don't know if it worked though because if you guys read my other fics, you'll notice that I'm an angst kinda writer. With this chapter I'm aiming for 'touching' moments between the main characters, again don't know if it worked. You guys let me know alright, next stop Alex will finally be awake…

- Roselle


	10. Chapter 10

Hey it's been what? 6 days since I last updated. Miss me? Hehe so sorry about that, the enrollment in our school is a bitch! 3 years in that school and there's still no change in their system. Haay… 1 year I only have one year left in college… Can anyone make the time go faster?

Disclaimer: Shonda owes it all… Damn her. Addison is getting a spinoff… Addisex may never happen… huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu

Oh thanks for the reviews guys, I really, really appreciate it. I have already written chapter 11-15, it's only a matter of typing it now. Thanks McAddex for liking the comedy part, I really appreciate it and I'm glad to know that my efforts in bringing comedy to this fic is not in vain. Again for the reviewers of this fic, thank you very much.

ADDISEX ADDEX ADDISEX

"Dr. Montgomery."

Uuuh I'm not really in the mood to entertain anybody now. I'm an hour late because my stupid clock forgot to alarm (I know I know it's really not the clock's fault that **I **forgot to set the alarm but still… it's easier if I blame it in the inanimate object) And to make matters worse, the coffeemaker in my hotel room broke, resulting to a 'coffeeless' Addison. And 'coffeeless' Addison meant cranky, bitchy, slow to catch on Addison.

I turned to look at Olivia, waiting for her to catch her breathe. 'Can't really blame her, ten years training in this prada shoes, I can walk faster than anyone in this hospital, Maybe except for Bailey.

"Yes, Olivia?"

"I just thought that you should know the status of this patient." She said as she handed me a chart.

"Really? Unless the patient is a day old or 36 weeks pregnant – "

"I don't think you understand Dr. Montgomery. This patient is the one whom you 'requested' me to keep you updated on his current condition." She explained slightly wriggling her eyebrows at me.

"Oh oh . Well why didn't you just say so?" I said as I rubbed my temples. God this conversation is giving me a headache.

"I was trying to be inconspicuous. 10 years in medical school and nothing." She muttered as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Hey!" I looked at her slightly offended. "My stupidity is to be blamed not in my school records but to the lack of coffee juju I had this morning. I'm so not in the mood for verbal quips."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Now how's uh-" I stop as I look around not really want anyone to hear our conversation "-patient 315?"

"He's temperature is within normal range now. Yang stopped all his meds but still keeping him at D5LR."

"That's good." And just like that juju or no juju, I felt ten times better.

"And just so you know, the interns were given a time limit by Dr. Bailey. They can only stay for an hour at Al- sorry patient 315's room. Which means that they only have 15 minutes left. I just thought you should know, just in case you want to check his vital signs and see how the patient is doing. She smirked knowingly at me.

Smart ass nurse.

"Thank you Olivia, for the update."

"Of course Dr. Montgomery." Was the only thing she said as I could only stare at her retreating back.

30 minutes later.

True enough. The interns have left Alex's room 15 minutes earlier. How did I know that? Well I've spent the last 30 minutes here in the nurses station which just happened to be across room 315. I was trying not to stare directly at Alex's room while I was 'supposedly' reviewing one of my patient's chart.

And when I'm sure no one will go to his room. I nonchalantly walked towards his door, looked from side to side checking if someone I know can see me entering his room. When I'm certain that no one will notice, I entered his room, back first while I slowly and silently closed the door.

"Addison?"

dun dun dun Alex is awake… or is he? Hehe we're going swimming tomorrow but I'll try my best to still find time to update… Just a hint, reviews makes me type faster… tata

-Roselle


	11. Chapter 11

greysanatomy4life – 'I don't like to leave non constructive comments' I totally get that. So do you have any constructive comments to give to me? Just for the sake of you reviewing again and also for me to improve my writing.

The Vanilla Latte – ditto in the juju comment. I can't function well without coffee, but since it's bad for me, my mother forbid me to drink it, and since then I've totally change from a calm headed student to a bitchy college brat (don't know if that's the effect of the 'juju less' me or 'too many rules' parents.) I mean who forbids anyone to drink coffee? Seriously!

Greys-Addex-Addict – hey I like the new name but for me, I think McAddex is more cute and unique, but don't listen to me, it's your name after all… smiles

ChatduNoir – hehe I know, I'm kinda dragging the whole Addex convo, aren't I?

LindafromItaly – I am evil I am evil… just don't tell my mom…

greysaddict17 – thanks, it's because of readers like you (who reviews), that's why I still find the time to update this fic.

HuntingPeace – sorry no 'Alex correcting his jerk moment' here. You'll know why in the later chapters. Hint: something to do with the title and Addison's men (oops, did I reveal too much?)

AN: here you go another chapter of Mistake, and I know some of you might find this chapter a bit soft, because there will be no slapping Alex or maiming him for what he did to Addison (I know, I'm sorry you guys but you'll understand why in later chapters, see my reply in HuntingPeace review) so just stick around to find out ok?

Disclaimer: Shonda owes it all… Damn her. Addison is getting a spinoff… Addisex may never happen… huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu or maybe Shonda will make Alex go to California with Addison (yeah right?!)

ADDEX ADDISEX ADDEX

"Addison?"

I froze, as I stop myself from fleeing the room and was silently berating myself for not thinking the possibility that Alex's awake before stupidly entering his room and also blaming Olivia's lacking update. Damn that smart ass nurse.

It's too late now, Better face the music and get it over soon, I thought as I willed myself to turn around and slowly look at the very man I don't want to have this conversation with.

"Hey you're awake." I cringed at the cheerful tone of my voice. "Uh I mean, I'm glad that you're finally awake, let me tell you, you gave the interns quite a scare. But don't think for a second that I've forgotten what you did to me in the supply closet, I still have the bruises to remind you, in case you don't remember what you did to uh me. But, still I'm happy to see you recovering well." Five minutes. Five freaking minutes in front of him and I'm reduced to a babbling mess.

"Uh thank you, I guess. But why are you here, Addison? Last time we're in a room together, I nearly, I mean I'm ready to –" He trailed as his gaze towards me faltered.

"I get it Alex." I said helping him out as it's obviously hard for him to reminisce the memory from that fateful day. Heck, it's hard for me too, so I know the feeling. It's hard to remind yourself of it. So, it's better this way. To deny. No not really deny, more like neglect. Neglect is a better word. To neglect, but still keep the memory hanging around us just waiting for the right moment to be brought up to. And hopefully, when that moment did come, we'll be much stronger then and it'll hurt lesser than it did now.

"And to answer your question. Due to your present condition, I think it's for your own good to first set aside the problems we had and just focus on your recovery and going back to the hospital as an intern. You know, just until we're both ready to talk about it.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, ready to tell me the real reason why you're really here Addison?"

I took in a deep breathe, why is he making this so hard for me. Why can't he just accept that I'm here, just here, no ulterior motives. I sigh as I notice that somehow during our conversation, I managed to attached myself in the door, and as much as I wanted to turn around and just walk away from the awkwardness that is 'us', I cannot do that. Instead I cross the room and stopped by the foot of the bed, that way we're directly staring at each other.

Yay. More awkwardness ensues.

"Why? Because I was worried. I was worried of you. Ando no, not because I was your lover. Yes, **was**, I think we both know that. No, I'm worried because first and foremost, before we even started the Addison-Alex escapades, I was your friend and you're mine. And I guess, what I'm trying to say is although I cannot give you my heart, I'm hoping that you'll accept my friendship. I want to have that back. I want to be your friend again. Not friends with benefits. But friends who have each others back. Friends who sleep together (I meant in the on call room) but not with each other. That a real answer for you?" I asked daring him to challenge my statement. I looked at him as he gathers his thoughts. I'm convinced that he'll fight the 'whole' friendship thing. Mark certainly did so.

"Alright."

I told Mark over and over again that I just want to be friends with him- wait. Did he just said 'alright'? I'm still looking at him intently, maybe that's why he repeated his answer.

"I said alright. I'm not really expecting that. With what I did to you, I don't deserve anything, even your friendship, so I guess I'm still a lucky bastard, aren't I? I just want to say something to you. What I did on the supply closet is wrong. Really, really wrong. And uncalled for. Totally out of control and I'm sorry for that. I never meant for it to happen. And I can assure you, no I can **promise** you that it will never happen ever again."

My heart reach out for him. There's a man whom I've intentionally broken. Who's heart, still not recovering from the beating he took from me and yet he's still here, looking at the woman who gave him hell, giving him pain when she told him that she can't love him back. He still have the decency to set things right.

My body was on autopilot. I didn't know what I was doing until I felt my legs brought me closer to him. Until I felt my arms wrapped themselves to Alex. Giving him a hug. It's not a lover's embrace. Not a 'post argument' make up session. It's more than that. It's an embrace full of understanding, forgiveness, empathy, and acceptance. To show him that I, somehow, understand why he did it, and although it's hard and the wounds are still fresh, I'm willing to forgive him. Empathy because I still think that I'm the one that caused him to go over the edge causing him to react that way. And lastly, accepting that he's actions are a one time deal and by accepting this; I've also given him my trust. Trust that whatever happens in the future, I have his assurance that he'll never do that to me again. Someone told me that the best communication that happens between two people is non verbal, and hopefully Alex will get my message.

"Forgive me?" He murmured as his arms tentatively made their way to my back.

I held him closer, if that was even possible, and whispered back "that's what friends are for."

So…. What do you think? Sorry if I've disappointed some of you. I know a lot of you wants to make Alex suffer because of what he did to Addie, believe me he will, just not in the hands of Addison. Oops there I was again, big mouth. Any guess on who's hurting Alex? Hehe tata oh belated happy birthday to my classmate, Kristine.

-Roselle


	12. Chapter 12

AN: because you guys reviewed, here's another chapter of Mistake. Oooohhh a build up of another confrontation? Stick around to find out. –smirks-

Disclaimer: Shonda owes it all… Damn her. Addison is getting a spinoff… Addisex may never happen… huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu or maybe Shonda will make Alex go to California with Addison (yeah right?!)

ADDISEX ADDEX ADDISEX

Addison's POV

Two weeks has passed since Alex - yes Alex, since we've decided to be friends again, I thought it was only logical for me to call him by his first name, or at least in private – since he's been released form the hospital. Everything is going fine. No pressures, no arguments yet. No kisses that can lead to any sexual activities. No crossing the 'friendship' line. In fact , I can honestly say that ever since he come back as an intern, there's nothing going on between the two of us. Why? Why? Because the said intern was hell bent on avoiding me. It's nothing obvious. No, actually he's trying so hard not to make me notice it. The first few days of his comeback is fine, things are still awkward between us, but we can tolerate it somehow, enough to spend a day glued to each other (as a mentor-student, of course) He was continually assigned as my intern, we had lunch together, shared coffee here and there. You know, like friends. But as days goes by, I notice that he always manage to escape being my intern, we seldom have lunch together, because he's back sitting with his fellow interns, sitting a little closer to Stevens than necessary, not that I mind, not at all. It's just one of those little things I took notice on, you know? What's even more terrible is that we barely saw each other anymore. I know Seattle Grace Hospital is big enough for the two of us, but it's not that impossible for us to see each other in the hallways since the third floor are designated for surgical patients, so it's only natural for surgeons, such as ourselves, to actually live, breathe, and roam this very hallways. Like there's this time, I saw Alex and I knew he also saw me, but suddenly something caught my attention for a moment, then the next time I looked at his direction, viola, he's gone.

So basically, this whole 'friendship' thing, it's working. Everything is fine. Everything is alright.

Pssssh.

Yeah right.

Alex's POV

My life is a mess, a constant, non stop mess. I'm assigned to Sloan again, and he's as usual making my life even more miserable than before. Then there was Addison. Don't get me wrong, I totally get the whole 'just friends' thing. And I know that I'm lucky to be given another opportunity to be at least this close to her because I've blown my chances in 'being' with her, if friendship is all she could give me, then hell, I'll grab that and make the best of it.

I enjoyed working with her after I got released from the hospital, not because I lo– I'm infatuated with her, no, it's because I can actually learn something from her. I love our lunches, where we could just talk about patients, or sometimes even non – work relates stuff like her thinking of moving in an apartment instead of living in a hotel for the rest of her life. And as much as I enjoy talking to her, it didn't go unnoticed by my fellow interns, especially Izzie. They of course ask me what's going on with me and Addison, constantly theorizing different situations that always seem to end with me, Addison, and a particular on call room. I didn't encourage or discourage them, I just try to ignore their speculations, hoping that it'll blow over soon.

Back to Addison, I adore the little girl in her, the one who believes in the power if 'juju' before and after surgeries. It's simple really, I **liked** her company. I **liked** being with her. Liked? You notice that huh.

What change?

"Dr. Karev."

Hold that thought.

I heard her. I heard her voice calling me, which cause my movements to make absolutely no sense whatsoever. Because, from the moment I heard her voice, my first instinct is to run to the other direction and don't look back. **And that's exactly what I did**. Only to be blocked by a patient in a stretcher, being brought to the OR, giving her time to catch up on me.

Damn. There's no way out. I thought as I felt her hand in my arm, holding me strongly in her grasp, with the threat of her perfectly trimmed fingernails, laying dangerously in my skin, daring me to make any movement, with a threat and a promise of a very nasty scratch mark.

"Dr. Karev, how nice to see you again." I never did turn to look at her, but I'm sure I can tell what her expression was. With the tone of her voice and the way the words have been spoken, I'll say clench teeth due to the unresolved anger and yet still she still wore a smile in her face for the sake of keeping appearances in the hospital.

"Can we talk?" She asked. This time, I did turn to look at her. I smirked inwardly, I was right, she had that look

"I'm really busy right now, so…"

"Oh surely, you can make time for me, a friend?"

Her hand is still firmly grasping my arm, I'm not really sure if it was to stop me from escaping her or just to let me know that she's not going anywhere without talking to me first. Either way, she's certainly succeeding.

"Uh ok. Meet me at the lobby at 9pm."

"No. I think we need to talk. Right now." She told me as she led me towards the nearest room.

The only time she let go of my arm is when we're finally in the room together. She leaned her back towards the door, no doubt to eliminate any means of escaping, stared directly at me and said in a clipped voice.

"Mind telling me why you've been avoiding me for the past few days?"


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I'm baaaaacccckkkkk…. Yes I am back! I'm sorry for neglecting this story. But I still promise that I WILL finish this fic. I've just been really busy with school work. So have a little bit of patience and still continue to read and review this fic. Tanks guys…

Alex's POV

I reach for the knob of the door just besides her waist and waited for her reaction.

"That's why." I said with a sigh not really wanting to have this conversation.

"What are you talking about?"

"You flinch every time I raised an arm towards you. Like the other day when I was reaching for a muffin from your plate, you flinch. At first I thought it was the awkwardness of me being close to you, but I continue to test this. And I always get the same result. And I think I know the reason why you have this certain response of me. You're afraid of me and for the past few days, I tried talking to you. About what happened in the supply closet, but you just kept blowing me off. You're always saying that it's not yet the right time, that you're still not ready, which I totally get. I do, I really do. But it's been two weeks Addison, and to tell you the truth I'm getting tired of seeing that scared look from your face every time I get a little closer to you. So the question that still remains is when will you ever ready to talk about this?" I finish my rant as I look at her intently.

"I uh I didn't know. I mean I was not aware that I had that… I thought everything was going fine –" She stopped as she heard me laugh.

As I let her explain, I let my eyes roam the room, hoping to find out where the hell had she drag us into. Ironic is the word that comes into mind when the room in question seems so familiar. Damn, we're in our 'supply closet' again. I laugh hard at this not really knowing why, cursing the fates that seems to be mocking and making fun of us.

"Stop it! Why are you even laughing?"

"I'm sorry" I chuckled. "I'm not laughing at you but did you happen to see where you drag us into?" I waited for her reaction as she quickly realized the reason of my laughter.

"Ironic huh? I think that we should take this as a sign to finally talk and sort things out. To finally talk about the near rape scene."

"Alex, stop it."

"No, in case you've forgotten, let me refresh your memory. It's in this very door that I kept banging your head into."

"Stop it." Her voice is what made me stop, not the plea itself but because of the way her voice is cracking up. I can't help it, seeing her distress makes my heart ache for her. I gather her in my arms and murmured "sorry Addison, I know it's painful to remember this meories but we need to talk about it in order to finally put it all behind us." I pulled back and cupped her face. "Don't cry Addison, if you really can't talk about it yet, then I'll wait alright? Sorry." Was all I said as I wiped her tears off her face.

"No. ummm. You're right. This needs to be done." She smiled weakly at me.

No one move for a moment. Is it wrong if I said that I enjoy holding her in my arms again, if only the circumstances were different…

Beep Beep

The serenity was broken by her pager. Damn. I though as she gently pulled away from me to look at her pager.

"I uh, I can't talk right now. I have an emergency c section."

"I understand, meet me at Joe's tonight?" I ask hopefully as she turned to leave.

She gave me a half smile and replied "Yeah 9 pm" then turned to leave the room.

ADDISEX ADDEX ADDISEX ADDEX ADDISEX ADDEX ADDISEX ADDEX

I waited for five minutes to passed by after Addison left the room. Don't want to give people, especially nurses, a reason to make us Seattle's headline gossip when they saw us leaving the room together, now would we?

So imagine my shock when the door slightly open, and the next thing I know a fist connected to my face and my back slammed against the steel drawers. What the hell?

"I heard everything." Mark's voice echoed around the room as he hauled me back to my feet only to be punch again. "How dare you!"

My back is killing me and I'm pretty sure my nose is broken. I can taste blood from my cracked lips. I tried to focus my attention to Mark as he continually and unrelentingly punches the hell out of me.

"What? Not so brave now, huh? You only hurt women, Karev? Come on fight back you son of a bitch!" Mark said angrily as he stepped away from me, waiting for me to regain my balance – but the damage was done. I felt weak. Out of breathe and dizzy. Too many punches in the stomach would do that to you. I thought as still tried to stand.

"Rape? My God. You really are a bastard." Mark spat at me as I try to stand holding the drawers for support. I felt ashamed. I felt dirty as my actions will once again resurface into consciousness.

"You have no right. No right at all Karev. Do you know who that woman is? Huh! How may lives she save and changed? How amazing she really is? And you a lowly intern, lucky enough to have her as your mentor would freaking do that to her. What did she ever do to you? Refuse your one night stand offer? She's different from the other girls here Karev. She's been hurt too many times in the past. She didn't deserve this. And you don't even deserve to breathe the same air she's breathing!" Mark shouted as I once again find myself being punch by him. He's not holding anything back. Hell it's a wonder I'm still not passed out. He's giving all he's got behind his punches and what do I do? Nothing. I just take the blow. Take it as a punishment. Everything that he said is right and if Addison can't or won't punish me then I'm thankful that atleast Mark is willing to do so.

Huh. I'm getting a little dizzy, the last thing I saw is someone opening the door and pulling Mark away from me before I completely lose consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: thanks for the reviews guys! And because I've been gone for a long time, I think a recap of this fic will be helpful for the readers.

Recap: Addison and Alex got into a fight in the supply closet where Alex snapped and tried to take advantage of Addison. Don't worry, he stopped himself soon enough. But the emotional scar left our favorite couple damaged. Addison tried telling Alex that she forgive him for what happen and they tried to be friends. That didn't work out. Because Alex notice that whenever he move just a little too close to Addison, she'll tense up and flinch from him. He tried to talk to her, but she said she's still not ready. That's when Alex tried distancing himself to Addison. Which in turn irritates the hell out of Addie, thus leading to another confrontation between the two. Guess where this confrontation happened? In the very same supply closet where it all began. Due to the irony of it all, Addie and Alex decided that it's time to finally talk about all the things that happened between them. But as usual a patient needing a c section gets in the way of the 'talk' so it was moved at 9pm at Joe's. Addison left the room, leaving Alex to avoid suspicion and the possible gossip. Little did they know that Mark heard the whole conversation leaving us with a very angry Mark. A very angry Mark that beats the hell out of Alex, who didn't fight back because he felt he deserve this as his punishment for what he did to Addison.

Phew. Hehe hope that clears thing up a bit.

Hey mandy this story is nearing its end, so stay hooked alright?

McAddex – still loving the name. Nope it's not Addie who pulled Mark, although that did cross my mind.

Anime Girl23 – hehe I'm waiting for another review best friend! At first I kinda felt sorry for Alex because he's always ending up at the hospital, but after what he did to Addison after they had sex (I think second to the last episode of season 3) My God, who the hell did he think he was, blowing off Addison like that?...

Jen – yes the wait is long but I'm still here and here's another chapter of Mistake.

Addison's POV

8:55

I'm early. It's because my shift end at six, that's why I arrive early at Joe's, not because I'm excited at meeting Alex, of spending time with him. Nope. Not at all. Some of you might be saying why are you letting that son of a bitch off the hook after what he did to you? Why are you being too soft on him?

It's not that I'm condoning his actions. No it's not that. It's not that I already forgiven him so I can forget about what he did. No. That's just it, I can't forget it. At the back of my mind, I will always remember that Alex is the only man who dared to hurt me, physically that is. The thought that although he said he won't do it again, I'm still scared that he'll snap and end what he left unfinished.

Though, I'll admit, my reaction to his previous actions are mixed. I was angry, sure, but at the same time, I'm glad that I've seen this side of him. I'm glad that I know how he deal with things. Deal with his anger. My experiences with men is limited when it comes to dealing with things. With Derek, whenever we had problems, we, he (mostly) just ignores it. He'll just leave and spent time in the hospital, maybe do an extra surgery or two then come back to me, like nothing happened. We're good at that – see where our relationship ended.

With Mark. Uuuhhh… My guilty pleasure. We never really fought that much because honestly, all we did is set aside any problems and ramifications and just have SEX. Pure and simple. Anger Management's new technique. Jump into bed with your husband's best friend and just have sex. It's relaxing and a good substitute for sleeping pills. And as relaxing at it was, during the actual 'managing the anger' moments, the magnitude of our problem **comes** twice as hard (no pun intended). The reality ruin any of our post sex aftermaths. And that's another factor to add on my already growing list on 'how to have an unhealthy relationships'.

But with Alex. We talk. We deal, even if sometimes I don't want to. And we're not even in a relationship. Doesn't that count for something?

I'm not saying that I **like **the way he handled our argument. Who in their right mind wants their head to get closer to the door than necessary? It's just that at least he'd shown this side of his. I've got a first hand experience on probably the worst part of himself. He'd shown a lot more than Derek and Mark has been willing to share with me. He revealed his flaws, and together we suffered from his mistakes.

From that moment. That very moment, when I was sitting at Joe's, nursing a martini while waiting for Alex. I've known. I've realize that because of the 'supply closet' mistake, I've finally let myself to fully love him. I've found something in him that I can't compare with Derek or Mark. I blink as I tried to focus my thoughts. **I love him.** I Addison Forbes Montgomery fell for an intern. I felt giddy as I've come to this realization. Not really surprised because deep down, I somehow knew this, I've just never really acknowledge it. The only thing left now is to tell Alex. Speaking of Alex.

9:30

Where the heck is he?

ADDISEX ADDEX ADDISEX ADDEX ADDISEX ADDEX ADDISEX ADDEX

I'm angry. Actually beyond angry. I'm livid. I've waited until 11pm at Joe's last night for Alex. But he's a no show. He wants to talk huh? Freaking coward. Love him? I freaking want to kill him.

But may be he had a good explanation. A good surgery, perhaps? But why couldn't he contact me? I tried calling him but his phone was turned off. Low battery, maybe? No coverage area? There's a lot of possible reason on why he can't make it at Joe's last night. You've once been an intern, you know how surgeries run their lives. I thought as I try to calm and placate myself as I stepped in the elevator of SGH.

You better have a **very** good explanation Karev.

"Wait." A voice said as I put a hand in the elevator door.

"Late morning Derek?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he tried to catch his breathe.

"No. Late evening. I just got the xray results of my patient."

"Hmmm… This patient seems pretty important. For you to personally get her xray results. A new blonde intern? Or maybe, you're formulating new ways for Chief candidacy?"

He glared at me before answering "Actually it's 'his' xray."

"Oh?" I said getting distracted as the elevator stopped at the third floor. "Does Grey knows you're having an affair with a guy?"

I smiled at his mortified expression "Alright fine, I'll stop. Anyone we know?"

"You're extra bitter today Addie. And yes, it's one of Bailey's interns." I stopped at his words dreading the information he's about to give me. "I swear this guy seems to love this hospital that much, he's the one that got admitted last week because of dehydration."

"Al – Alex Karev?" I stammered as my throat runs dry. "What happened to him?"

"Yeah well, your mistress beat the hell out of him."

It's true, isn't it? You can't love someone without seeing their mistakes first right? Huh the end is near folks. Will Addison ever tell Alex how she feels for him?


	15. Chapter 15

AN: long absence requires an update and an even more longer reviews…

ADDISON's POV

"Where the hell is he?" I asked with a clipped, desperate voice, not bothering to care for any reactions my questions might have raised. A feat, considering I've interrupted Bailey's rounds with her remaining interns, who is currently staring at me with confused and baffled eyes.

"Good morning to you too Dr. Montgomery ---"

"Don't" I hold out an arm to stop any more inquiry from Bailey. "Where's Alex's room?" I ask again never knowing I had it in me to confront Miranda Bailey, in front of her interns nonetheless.

"Leave us alone and attend to your patients." She said to her interns while holding my gaze in hers. Meanwhile the said interns, oblivious to their resident's command just stared at me obviously curious on my sudden interest in the fellow intern's welfare.

"NOW!" That did it. I've almost cracked a smile on how by just one word from the Nazi Bailey can send four grown up medical interns running in each other's direction.

I said almost. Not really in a funny mood when the nurses won't tell you a damn thing about a certain patient's room. Although now that I've think about it, maybe because I've been in such a state, that they can't understand a word I'm saying. I think if I'd stayed few more minutes in the nurses station, they'll actually call the psyche staff on me. So now, here I am, asking Bailey, of all people, as my last resort, and she's making it difficult for me. What did I expect right?

"Come on. This is not a time for this." I heard her say as she grab my arm and drag me to the staircase.

"Now do you mind telling me what's so important that you dare to confront me like that in front of my suck ups?" The nazi is here, all in her finest glory. Caution keeps banging in the back of my head. But right now, caution or fear towards Bailey does not register in my worry addled mind.

"I've already told you, I'm looking for Alex Karev's room." Aah not really the time for sarcasm but the only thing I can think of is where is he? Is he okay? How much damage did Mark did for him to be hospitalized? God Mark I'm going to kill you.

"And I'm telling you right now. I'm not telling you anything until you've calm down and the cool headed Addison will finally make an appearance."

I counted form 1 – 10 hoping that it'll give me a certain amount of patience in dealing with my hard headed colleague. Just think of happy thoughts I thought. The first kiss with Alex, his arms around me, his face so smooth when I caress it, his face with bruises, bloodied—Oh God. Stop it Addison. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. "Alright, ok I'm calm, I'm cool. I'm sorry for interfering. I'm really sorry Dr. Bailey" I said with conviction knowing that both our professionalism might be questioned by outsiders because of my uncharacteristic outburst in the hallway.

"That's better. Now why would you want to know where Karev is?"

"Miranda…."

"What? Don't tell me you didn't think I'll brought this when you decided to pull this stunt up? And believe me, my intern being brought to the hospital twice in a month is my concern, so whatever it is that you needed with him, it needs to firstly passed on to me. Am I clear?"

"Crystal. Look. You've always been a friend to me Miranda and God knows how much I value our friendship, but as of right now, I'm ready to pull ranks on you." I said hating myself for this but still hoping she'll understand on why I'm doing this.

"Try it. And I'm telling you right now, it won't work."

Huh. Should have known my intimidations won't work to the queen of terror herself.

I knew defeat when I see one. And this is definitely one of those moments. I felt drained as I let myself slide on the floor, back against the wall and just brought my hands up to my face. "I just. I just want to see him Miranda. To see if he's ok. I need to see if he's ok." I mumbled as I look at her with tired eyes. Weariness and worry tearing me down.

She continued to locked gazes with me as she said " I will not ask questions on your personal life Addison. You're old and hopefully mature enough to understand the implications of your actions, so I will not even try to lecture you about how ridiculous it is to have a relationship with an intern." I can see the disappointment in her eyes as she continued "Professionally, it is still and always will be considered morally wrong for an attending – intern relationship. But as your friend, I'll understand that you can't help who you fall in love with."

I looked at her surprised and touched with her words. She wore a small smile as she offered me a hand. Relief washed over me as I accepted her hand and pulled myself up.

"And I'm assuming you do love him?" She inquired with one eyebrow raised speculatingly at me.

"Yes. Yes I do."

A nod was given as Dr. Bailey turned to leave the room , but stopped when she reach the door and said. "room 315". Was the only words spoken as she finally shut the door close behind her.

ADDISEX ADDEX ADDISEX ADDEX ADDISEX ADDEX ADDISEX ADDEX

Ok. I'm here. Standing infront of room 315. Where the occupant is the man I love, who have been beaten by my ex boyfriend and soon to be ex friend. Knowing Mark, he won't settle for a punch or two. How, why exactly did this happen? Everything was fine when I left the hospital yesterday. I mean sure, by the time I was going to leave, I've noticed that there was a lot of nurses gathering by the supply closet, not that that's unusual or new, the nurses on the surgical floor are attracted to gossips. One whispered word and they'll be making it as the headline of another never ending and entertaining gossip.

That's fine though, no one can really blame the nurses. They're tired as much as we are, doing way more duty hours than us, I guess gossiping serves as their outlet in releasing stress – ok quit stalling and just enter the damn room. I thought as I knock, not waiting for a reply and just walk in the room, expecting a bloody mess that is Alex Karev.

Imagine my surprise when I walked in and found him not quite the bloody picture, I was imagining him to be, but an image of a normal, typical, even relaxed Alex Karev. With a remote in hand and watching WWE Raw. He look a litlle surprised when he saw me and turned off the TV.

(hehe I cut off the conversation between them because I'm planning to end this fic with an Addex confrontation and declarations ahem…I'm going to upload it within this week. That's right one last chapter folks and Mistake is going to end.)

McAddex – I hope you don't mind, I've become so fond in your pen name that I've included it in this fic.

Outside the room, unbeknown to the main characters three interns and a sponge wants to satisfy their curiosity on the Addison – Alex situation that's starting to circulate in the hospital.

"Addex"

"nope too short"

"What about Addisex?"

"Too tacky and obvious"

"Ooh ooh I got it! McAddex!"

"Ah Perfect!"

"Thank you. Thank you. Now what's happening?" Cristina asked impatiently as she nudge George (the sponge) who have his ear pressed against room 315's door.

"I, uh, shouldn't we be doing more productive things than this? I mean we are doctors, I don't know did we run out of people whose lives we have to save?

"Shut us George and just tell us what you heard." Izzie said earning a nod from Cristina.

"You know I think George's right. Let Alex have his privacy." Meredith added which earns her a glare from both Cristina and Izzie.

"You mean to say that you have no interest whatsoever in what's happening in that very door? You're not, at the very least, curious as to what brought on this 'McAddex' drama?

"Nope"

cough"Hypocrite"cough

"Evil spawn maybe having a relationship with McSatan and you're what, saying you don't held any…---"

"Ok ok fine. I am curious." Meredith threw her hands up in defeat. "George, tell us what you've heard."

"Ummm something about stop talking and not your fault…."

"And…..?"

"And….That's it."

"That's it?"

"I…uh…" George stammered as he looked away from the three women.

"You've been glued to that door for ten minutes and that's the only thing you've got?"

George blushed "well if you three will just stop talking, I could have gotten more."

"Oh for the love of… Move away. I swear, I don't know what Callie see in him."

"Hey!"

"Ummm excuse me you guys?" Olivia tapped Cristina in the back. "This is still a hallway of a hospital and you're scaring the patients and their families with you're constant jabbering in front of Alex's room. So…."

"You know something, don't you?"

"I… Maybe." Olivia wink, seeing the opportunit of luring the four interns away from the door. "Follow me and you'll see how much we, nurses, knows."

"Damn. They're good." Was all Cristina said as the interns scurried towards the red haired nurse.


	16. Chapter 16

Alright the long awaited confrontation. Some of you might want to throw their computers (or at least something) at me when you finish reading this chapter… I apologize in advance, I just want to add a little twist in case I've decided to pursue a sequel for this.

ADDISON'S POV

Ok. I'm here. Standing infront of room 315. Where the occupant is the man I love, who have been beaten by my ex boyfriend and soon to be ex friend. Knowing Mark, he won't settle for a punch or two. How, why exactly did this happen? Everything was fine when I left the hospital yesterday. I mean sure, by the time I was going to leave, I've noticed that there was a lot of nurses gathering by the supply closet, not that that's unusual or new, the nurses on the surgical floor are attracted to gossips. One whispered word and they'll be making it as the headline of another never ending and entertaining gossip.

That's fine though, no one can really blame the nurses. They're tired as much as we are, doing way more duty hours than us, I guess gossiping serves as their outlet in releasing stress – ok quit stalling and just enter the damn room. I thought as I knock, not waiting for a reply and just walk in the room, expecting a bloody mess that is Alex Karev.

Imagine my surprise when I walked in and found him not quite the bloody picture, I was imagining him to be, but an image of a normal, typical, even relaxed Alex Karev. With a remote in hand and watching WWE Raw. He look a litlle surprised when he saw me and turned off the TV.

"You're okay?" I ask, rolling my eyes at the absurdity of my obvious question.

"I mean Derek said Mark beat you?"

"He did."

"oh"

"Can you leave now please? I'm trying to watch my show." He said motioning to the remote in his hand.

"What?!" I just stood there speechless and a little hurt. Here I was knee deep in worry for him and he'll casually dismiss me just like that?

"I said can you—"

"I heard what you said. I just don't know the reason why the hell would you want me to leave? Did you know, I've waited for two hours at Joe's last night? Wondering what happened to you, what's so important that you didn't show up for our 'talk'. Then I've found out from my ex husband that you have been beaten up by ex boyfriend and seeing as your fine and conscious, you can watch TV but you cannot, for the life of me, dial my number or even have the least amount of decency to send me a message for me to, I don't know, not wait on you. Did you think about that huh Alex? I think I deserve that much of a courtesy from you." I ended my tirade and saw him flushed at my words.

"Finish now?" He said coldly, as he turned on the TV.

What the hell? It's one thing to make me wait but to be ignored like this. That's enough. This is the last straw. "At the risk of being redundant, this needs to be said, I've been worried sick when I found out what happened to you, and I've not gone for all the trouble and stress for you to give you the right to ignore and insult me, I want to know why the hell are you acting like this with me? And I won't go anywhere, not until you gave me an answer" He looks at me warily, probably determining how serious my last statement was.

"I got all day Karev This is your chance, I'm giving you a way out here, you might as well take it." I raised an eyebrow to let him know how serious I am.

He sighed. "I can't be friends with you anymore. In fact I don't want anything to do with you. Partly because, did you notice I've been hospitalized twice already in a month? Not that it's any of your fault. And mainly and I guess the true reason for this is Sloan's right. I don't deserve you. You shouldn't have come here much more forgive me. Because what I did –"

"Almost"

"Excuse me?"

"You almost did it. You didn't actually finish the deed per say."

"Even so, I felt no difference. As I was saying –"

"And what did Mark said that actually made the Alex Karev I know listen to him? I didn't know you two were close. Enough to tell him what happened?"

"We're not. Close that is. And could you let me finish what I'm saying before---"

"Huh, then how did Mark knew?"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"You stop! I'm tired of this talk Alex. I've heard it time and time again Alex. You blaming yourself, not accepting that I have indeed forgiven you. If you feel the need to talk about that, then we'll discuss it later. First, tell me how did Mark get a hold of this information.

He mumbled something about me and bossy but I really can't quite piece it up. "He heard it. He heard our second conversation in the supply closet."

Well. That made sense. What with most of the nurses gathering outside the supply closet—Oh God I could have prevented this. I could have, instead I was too excited and giddy in the thought of spending time with Alex that I've never really notice what the fuss was all about.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out as I look at him.

"What?!" He looked shock. Scandalous even. "No, no, it's my fault Addison. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"If I didn't drag you out there to talk. If I just—"

"Stop it! Hell why can't we just stay in one topic, huh? It's nobody's fault. Mark is just in the wrong palace at the wrong time. Let's just leave it at that.

I frowned, not really liking his suggestion but conceding on it nonetheless.

"Can you leave now and just let me rest?"

"Uh! Stop making me leave already! Don't you understand? I'm not leaving here untl we've finish talking." I sat just beside him in the bed to make my point. "Now I know that you have trouble accepting the fact that what you ALMOST did to me is forgiven. Not forgotten mind you but forgiven."

"I uh…" He stammered and looked away from me.

"I will, can never forget it. I'll tell you that. But I trust the man I love—" I cupped his chin forcing him to look at me and continued "not to hurt me again, both physically and emotionally"

"Love?"

"Yes and for your information, since I know you love me too, it's best, in this situation, to say how you really feel about me." I smiled when I felt his hands caress mine which is still cupping his face.

"You got one thing right."He said with a grin.

"Yeah?"

"Yup. In times like this, when you got a woman as beautiful as you proposing her undying love aaw—" He stopped a bit when my fingers 'accidentally' pulled his ear.

"Get to the point Karev."

He suddenly turned serious and leaned towards me "I do love you Addison and I promise you, I will never, never make the mistake of hurting you ever again. I swear." And with that I felt his breathe next to mine and, inch by inch our lips met and just before we kiss…

"What the hell is going on?!"

(dandandan… Yup Mistake is finish. Planning on a sequel? Maybe. Who ask the last question? It's up to you. May it be the Chief, Mark, or even Derek… Some of you want an Alex/Mark/Addison confrontation? You might get it in the next installment of Mistake entitled Making the Same Mistake All Over Again (if I had the time). And abput rendezvous? How many of you want to see that fic to be continued?

Thanks for the reviews guys…. And even to those who didn't review but took their time to read Mistake even though there are grammatical errors and such. Thank you.

bwahahahahahahahaha…Look out for my upcoming Boston Legal fic

tata,

Roselle/Axia0613


End file.
